The Long and Winding Road!
by Kamikaze no Onryou
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara,and Kiba form a band that will revolutionize the world!Follow when they first form and when they break up,even after that!Will follow the Beatles lives except with a certain twist.Naruto x Harem,Sasuke x Harem,Gaara x harem Kiba x Hare


The Beatles,Naruto Style!

Summary:A.U. Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara,and Kiba form a band that will revolutionize the world!Follow when they first form and when they break up,even after that!Will follow the Beatles lives except with a certain twist.Naruto x Small Harem,Sasuke x Small Harem,Gaara x Small Harem,and Kiba x Small Harem rated:M for drug uses,Alcohol uses,Language,Violence, and others.

Naruto Uzumaki:John Lennon

Sasuke Uchiha:Paul McCartney

Gaara:George Harrison

Kiba Inuzuka:Ringo Starr

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto I woud be rich,and if I owned the Beatles I would be even richer.But alas, I don't own any of them except this story and it won't make any money out of it.

Author Notes:This fic is dedicated to the Beatles,the greatest band of the 20th Century.They revolutionized the whole world even after they broke-up.And I hope you would enjoy this story,and thank you!

--Reminiscing--

Page Summary:Naruto gets beaten by a drunkard and goes to the hospital.Then Minato and his wife were reminiscing about their past.Soon Naruto meets the Kyuubi and loses his mask,now a smarter Naruto kicks in.Leaving him to tell his friends about the Kyuubi.

--

It was another day here in the Ninja Academy, Naruto was resisting the urge to fall asleep in class, but was losing a lost cause. The reason why it was boring was that Iruka-sensei was talking about how great the Yondaime is.I mean come on!He's the freaking son of the Yondaime and sensei wouldn't stop bragging about him!

Some times, Naruto would fall asleep with his best friend Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara, who moved here after running away from his abusive father in Suna. Naruto and his friend Sasuke knew each other with Neji since their fathers' were teammates along time ago under the wing of Jiraiya. Sasuke met Gaara when he was training and saw him on the brink of death so he brought him to the hospital. Ever since then they became best friends.

Gaara met Naruto when he was introduced by Sasuke, and Naruto welcomed him with open arms and brought him to Ichiraku Ramen, since then Gaara has a ramen addiction just like Naruto and they also became best friends.They have been hanging out with each other in their houses.Neji met Gaara as well,at first they argued a lot but they became good friends after Gaara saved Neji when a tree was about to hit and kill Neji until Gaara saved him.

Only Sasuke,Neji,and Gaara developed a fan-club, much to their dismay.But when Questioned Naruto he said that he will get one of them for a team one day.And they accepted that.

Anyways, since then they went to the academy,but due to Neji being older than them went early.But they still hung out. _When will class end already?_Naruto thought looking at the clock,but was broken out of his train of thought by sensei.

"Pay attention Naruto!" Iruka commanded, and everyone laughed at Naruto except Sasuke,Gaara,and Hinata. "Yeah yeah sensei." he said absentmindedly,which made Iruka even angry but closed it off,and when Iruka was about to say something the bell rung making him sigh, before telling them to make a report about the Hokage's by tommorow.

But when he saw Naruto about to leave, he made everything harder for the boy, "Naruto,you will stay here for detention for not paying attention today and you _will_ do the report here." and Naruto looked downfallen, it wasn't fair! He knew everything about the Hokage,even Iruka knew that and he still wanted a report by the boy.Bullshit!Just plain bullshit!

But no matter what,he must listen to Iruka-sensei,even if its' still unfair.

So he stayed in the classroom and did the report under one hour.Which impressed Iruka, the boy didn't hear a word from him and still finished the report.Wow. "Am I done, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked "Not yet Naruto,you may leave until I finish and grading the report." Iruka replied back, which made Naruto sigh in defeat.

"Fine." he said and went to his seat.

When Iruka saw him sit down,he went to read the report by his student.What he wrote was outstanding:

"_The First Hokage,is the creator and founder of Konoha.He specializes in Mokuton also known as the wood release ability.By doing that he created the trees of which is used to make the houses and hide his village.He also created Area 44, also known as the Forest of Death.It is unkown on who his real name is,but is said to have the last name of Kazama.He is the grandfather of Tsunade-hime,also known as the Legendary Sucker.He fought Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End at which he died,making his brother become Hokage._

_The Second Hokage,is the brother of the First and co-founder & co-creator of Konoha.He is known to use mostly Suiton jutsus.He was so good at it,he can even use it without a body of water,just by using the molecules in the air and convert it to water.He had a sword called the Raijin, which the name stated he can use Raiton jutsu with his Suiton making him the strongest since his brother.He also created the Council to help the hokage or impeach the kage if he/she abuses the Kage name.He is the grand-uncle of Tsunade._

_The Third Hokage,also known as the 'Professor' was the student of both the First and Second Hokage.He is called the 'Professor' because he knows over a thousand jutsus, and is sensei of the Legendary Sannin;Tsunade,Jiraiya,and Orochimaru.He is loved by most in the village, he ruled Konoha the longest evn longer than the First and Second,due to their unexpected deaths.He along with the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, causing him to die and make the Yondaime the Hokage.He died at the age of 65._

_And last but not least, the Fourth, Hokage.He is known as Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his infamous move the 'Hiraishin no jutsu' which made him win the Iwa-Konoha war.He created the Rasengan which he took 3 years to complete and master.He is the son of Jiraiya and Tsunade,and due to being related to the First and Second he somehow developed the Mokuton ability and can use Suiton without a body of water.He soon married a woman that had the Sharingan and Shikotsumyaku who was from the Whirlpool Country.He fought alongside the Sandaime to defeat the Kyuubi,causing the Sandaime die and make him the Hokage.His name is Namikaze Minato."_

Iruka then put a 95 out of 110.Which equals a C+, which confuses Naruto,why does he have a 95 out of 110? Seeing the confusion in his eyes,Iruka spelled it out "You see Naruto,the reason why you have a C+ is because you only added 75 out of the whole page.And what you wrote can't be proven unless you have proof in the making.But you still good...just not good enough."Iruka explained nonchalantly which made Naruto sad because he hoped he would have at least 1 good grade instead of C's,but was wrong.

And when that happened he left with his hands in his pockets and walked out.Seeing his student's sadness he sighed, he saw Naruto as a good hardworking kid.But seeing him depressed is like seeing an Asexual becoming straight...probable,but virtually impossible.He hoped Naruto would move on and see reality,that life isn't fair.

But the truth was that Iruka didn't want to pass him is because if the council knew he was getting more powerful and smarter he would be a threat.He sighed,why was the great council back then,is so arrogant today?

--Outside of the Academy--

As Naruto left the Academy,he went home while ignoring the glares the villages threw at him,but couldn't ignore there whispers, those hateful whispers:

"_Look at the demon,we should kill it!"_

"_Damn demon,why won't it die!"_

"_This demon knows that we will never accept it,so why won't go back to hell where it spawned from."_

And so on and so forth, he ran toward his house as fast as he can while tear were streaming down his face, when he saw his house he ran as fast as he can.Just a few more feet there and home free!But fate was not on his side as he close to being there he got tripped by a drunk villager.

"Hey (hic) wass dis (hic) its da dem'n I (hic) shewd keel (hic) yu fo' keeling the 3rd (hic)." The drunkard slurred as he went to kicking the poor kid. Naruto curled into a ball protecting himself,but not by much "What did I do to be hated!?" he screamed as tears were streaming down his face, the villager heard his question and answered for him:

"(Hic) Yu dam dem'n (hic) yu keeled (hic) dousands of peeple (hic) an' my siste' (hic) so die!" he said as he got pocket knife and started stabbing him to death.

--Kazama-Namikaze Household--

It's been an hour and 30 minutes since the Academy was over and being the protective parents they are,Minato and his wife,Kushina, called the Academy and found out their son was at detention again,they sighed and will berate him later but asked when he left.They found out that he left 30 minutes ago,now they were worried.Where was their son?

Their daughter,Sonia was asking where her 'nii-chan' was over and over again.

So they and their daughter went looking for Naruto.They were about to leave the house until it opened to reveal Naruto all bloody,battered,and dead looking.They saw him like that and were concerned. "Naru-chan/sochi/Na'uto nii-chan, are you okay?" they asked until he collapsed on the floor and blood was flowing to the floor "NARUTO/ANIKI!"They all screamed at him and tried taking him to the hospital.

As soon they got him to the hospital, the nurses and doctors refused to help him,until Tsunade came in.

"What in the world is happening here?" she asked/demanded until she saw Minato there. "Hey sochi, what happened?" she asked gently to her son, what kind of mother would raise her own voice on her child? "Well you see Naruto had detention again so we waited for him to come back,but he left and didn't came back to our house hold, and we were about to search for him until we saw him opening the door looking like a zombie and collapsed onto the floor.We were scared he would die so we took him here,but the people refused to help him even if I'm here.So please kaa-chan help him!"He nearly yelled and she was pissed at the people here,but nodded fiercely. "Thanks kaa-chan." he smiled and she smiled back.

She soon ran to an emergency room,leaving Minato,Kushina,and Sonia in the waiting room.Kushina and Sonia were crying hoping he would be all right.Minato was trying to comfort them.Keyword trying.Then soon Jiraiya,Fugaku,Sasuke,Gaara,Hiashi,and Neji came to see Naruto.Sasuke,Gaara,and Neji were consoling the Kazama-Namikaze family but failing.

It's been an hour since they 've been in the hospital, and they were still there.The 3 year old girl went to sleep after crying a lot, so did Kushina, the 9-10-year old boys were playing cards with each other waiting for any news.While the men were talking about whats been happening in their clans and other stuff.Soon, Tsunade appeared tiredly from the room, and seeing Jiraiya she went to him kissed him before waking up Sonia and Kushina from their slumber to hear her announcement.

"So is there anything wrong with Naruto?" Minato asked "Well he had a lot of bruises and stab wounds over 80 percent of his body,he lost a lot of blood,he also had internal bleeding,if he came here a few more seconds well...your lucky he's alive." she said happily, her grandson is alive.

"Can we see him?" Sasuke asked and she nodded "You can but you have to be quite he's asleep." and they noddded at that.And soon they saw him sleeping peacefully, he had bandages wrapped around his body, he has Scars on his body and his body is pale,but not severly.

Soon people left the Kazama-Namikaze family alone, they were all relieved that Naruto will make it, but who could've done this?The answer will probably be never be solved.So they took Naruto with them gently so they won't reopen his wounds. Kushina was looking at her son with concern at how damaged he was when they saw him and he was so close to the brink of death.She lost her parents when they ran away with her from Uzu no Kuni after a war was being happening between Uzu and Kusa.

She lost them when they got killed by five Kusa-nin that ambushed them on there way toward Konoha.They killed her parents and were about to kill her until she saw Minato and his teammates saved her from them.She then fell in love with him since then.Remembering her parents death she hoped he wouldn't die,not just yet.

Seeing his wife upset he held hand with warmness and comfort and giving her a reassuring smile she relaxed a bit and threw a smile at him.Though it was seductive as well.He developed a blush once he saw her,she still not lost her seductive side since she was saved by him.Even if she was a tomboy back then and now.

--Flashback--

A 12 year old Uzumaki Kushina was on the floor looking at the 5 Kusa-nin fighting against Minato,Fugaku,Hiashi,and Jiraiya.The gennin taking one while Jiraiya was taking on two,she saw him winning without losing a breath,she saw the gennin doing their best,but were getting tired.They saw their chance to attack the girl so they charged at her,when she saw she screamed.

Minato saw this and charged but not to attack but to defend the girl.She was gonna wait for the beating but when she noticed the lack of beating she opened her eyes and she saw the boy protect her. "Why,why did you protect me,I don't even know you!" she yelled,while Minato smiled making her blush "Heh,I protected you because I wanted to even though I don't know you and the fact that you're really cute!" he said and she was blushing up a storm.

She was about to say something until he fell on top of her and she saw Jiraiya killing them.Then she saw Hiashi and Fugaku running up to Minato.But what they saw was hillarious,he was on top of her with his face in her breasts,and she blushing.They looked at each other before laughing while clutching their sides.

Jiraiya saw how Minato's face was on her breasts and chuckled,like father like son.Thats how he met Minato's mother before the became Gennin.But soon he picked up Minato and put him on some leaves that would comfort him. "So tell me,who are you?"Jiraiya asked while Hiashi and Fugaku were done laughing and were looking at the girl.

She wore a light blue kimono that had yellow roses on it,she had a fish-net suit under the kimono,she had blue sandals that matched her kimono;she had red hair that went down to her shoulders,blue eyes,pale skin,and also developed her curves giving her an hour-glass figure,(A/N:Picture her like the female Akatsuki member but with red hair) she also had a piercing on her bottom lip.

"M...my n..name is Uz...Uzuma...Uzumaki K...Kush...Kushina." she stuttered her answer.Jiraiya frowned, was she that cautious? "Well Kushina-san,I'm Jiraiya, the boy that his no pupils is Hyuuga Hiashi and the boy with those lines under his eyes is Uchiha Fugaku."The boys flipped him at those comments,but said sensei ignored them and continued.

"And the boy that had his face on your breasts (she blushes and the two boys giggle perversely) is my son Namikaze Minato." he finished and she nodded and saw the boy stirring, which caused the others to go to him "What happened,hey wheres the girl?"he asked looking for her while the other sweatdropped except the girl.And thought one thing:

_What an idiot._

_He's cute...hey wait!Where did that come from?Oh screw it!It's true,he's fucking hot!I hope he's single._There you have it folks the Kushina is a pervert, because she was thinking of stuff men would get hard for but I won't write it for the fact I might get sued for it is out of the question. "She's right here baka!"Fugaku said pointing the nose-bleeding girl,but no one noticed.But one.

"Hey why is she nose-bleeding?"the dumbass said pointing to Kushina which made everyone look at her and laugh except Minato and her.She was looking at the ground, on the verge of crying but Minato saw it and hugged her, "It'll be all right,I'll help you."he said compassionately in which she blushed and nodded wiping her eyes and nose. _He is SOO nice too,I _really _hope he's single._ She thought once again before letting go.

"Oh yeah where am my manners?My name is.." Minato said

"N...Nami...NamiKaze Mi...Mina...Minato.Your sen...sei told me yo...ur name.My na...name is U...Uzum...Uzumaki Kushina...Kushina."she stuttered again."Thats a nice name for you!"he complimented and she muttered an 'Arigatou'.

After the laughing group were done, they asked if she would want to go to Konoha to explain to the Hokage why she's here.She nodded and now are off to Konoha.While they were walking Hiashi and Fugaku were talking about the new girl and Minato.

"Hey Fugaku, look at them,they look like a good couple."Hiashi said looking at the 'couple',they were talking about Konoha and it's best places to go,Kushina was thinking of a way how to make her and Minato alone. And she was struck by inspiration,even though it really did happen. She had the perfect plan.She screamed causing everyone to jump and look at her, she was searching her body to find her bracelet her mother gave her.

"Oh no,I left my mothers bracelet where I was ambushed,I'll go get it."she said as she was about to go until...

"Hold it,you can't go alone so Minato you'll go with her."Hiashi said smirking at her plan. Minato being oblivious to the scheme simply said okay and followed her.

They soon found the bracelet and Minato being the impatient one wanted to go back.But today was not in his favor, "Hey wait Minato-kun!"she cried out to him hoping he would stop,fortunately for her he did. "Yeah Kushina-chan,what is it?" he asked looking at her while she was looking down which made him quite concerned because she lost her parents,no child should ever be parentless.

"I..I wan..want to t...thank you for everything." she said gratefully with tears appearing out of her eyes,he saw her and hugged her "Kushina-chan,your welcome,remember I would always be here for you,even though we just met,you're really special to me!" he said looking her with compassion.Soon their faces got closer and closer until they kissed each other.And soon they reluctantly broke upart,but were blushing madly.

"W..well w...we sho..should g...go back n...now!" Minato exclaimed embarrasely and she nodded out of words.Unbeknownst to each other they both thought the same thing:

_Damn,she/he's a good kisser!_

Breaking the pregnant silence Kushina spoke up, "Well since we have my kaa-chan's heirloom,we should go Minato-koi,and maybe we could do something together and alone."she said seductively making him faint with a perverted smile and a nosebleed,making her giggle.

--End of Flashback--

Oh boy,he got teased by his teammates for a week since that incident.And he hoped it wouldn't happen again.

--Naruto's mind and POV--

Oh my head,I feel like I gotten chewed by a dog thinking I was it's chew toy,and why am I wet?Soon I woke up in this weird sewer with some red pipes each going to some other hallway. "Did I get thrown here by that drunkard?And I wonder if my parents notice me gone?Please, I bet they're probably throwing a party for me because of my 'death'"I scoffed at my parents,they never took care of me leaving me to fend off for myself.But unknown to them I had been smoking LSD,Marijuana,and other types of drugs in my life without them.

So far I never got caught,because they didn't care, or were clueless.Anyways,as I was finishing scoffing my parents I searched around the place hoping to get answers here.But what surprised me was that I felt chakra that felt demonic.It was enormous!

The power was unbelievable,maybe I should take it?Yeah maybe I should.But what weirded me out was that,the chakra seemed to pull me in. _I got a bad feeling about this,but whatever may as well follow wheres it's coming from._ I thought to myself as I came across this huge room, with a Huge cage that has a paper with the kanji 'seal' written upon it.

What I saw completely shocked me.I saw the Kyuubi no Youko.

"**Who dare's to awaken me from my slumber?" **I heard it ask,and since I'm the only one hear I spoke up, "I did." I spoke to it completely monotonesly which shocked it. **"Well, look's like you're not scared of me,I see you're not afraid of death,now answer me this,why are you in your mind?" **It spoke making me cofused, "This place is my mind?" I asked.

"**No this is Neverland."** it retorted sarcastically,I felt my eye's twitching,who would want to go to Neverland?No one,thats who. "Okay Kyuubi,how are you in my mind,I bet the Sandaime sealed you in me along the help with my father?"I taunted and it nodded making me flabbergasted,here the most powerful Bijuu is sealed by the Sandaime and by my father in me?Score!

But wait,now I know why I am hated.I have the most powerful Bijuu,the one that attacked Konoha,this is not far!Why,why am I cursed!I should kill everyone!

But before I was about to berate the demon,I heard something that shock me.

"**I'm sorry,I never intended to attack Konoha,the reason why I attacked is because I saw some people with black cloaks and red clouds on it trying to get seal me in an alabastor,and I saw Konoha hitai-ate and I was angry thinking they were trying to kill me."**it said sadly.

I was now shocked that it only attacked because some people were trying to seal it and Konoha caused it.Now I'm was angry.But I wanted to know one thing.

"Hey Kyuubi,are you a guy or a woman?"I asked,and it sweatdropped.

"**I'm a female jackass!Why do you think people call me Queen?"**she said as she transformed into a human.She looked about 12.She had red hair,that went down her back,red eyes with slits,tanned skin,rosy lips,an hour-glass figure, breasts half the size of Tsunade's, and she's naked!Then what next was a pillar of blood erupted out of my nose and I hitted the wall.

I then woke up and saw her blushing at me,and she was still naked.

"Heh,sorry there, I'm not used to seeing naked women!"I said as I was rubbing the back of my head while she giggled.

"My name is Haruka."she said while smiling and blushing at me.And I nodded smiling. "That's a nice name their Haruka-chan!" I complimented and she blushed harder but said "Arigatou".

But what she did would make me cry...she put some clothes on.

No fair.

She wore a simple red kimono with flowers embroided on it,that hugged her whole body showing her curves.She was still hot.

"Now,Naru-kun I'm ask you one thing,is that okay?(I nod)Okay, well why do you keep a mask to hide your sorrow,it hurts me to no end that you are hiding your true self?"she asked sadly while I looked away darkly. I then show my sadness "It's because I want to make people believe that I won't be a threat to people and eventually leave me alone."I said while Haruka was starting to tear up and sobbed.

"I...I'm...s...ss...orry..."she sobbed while hugging her kness, "It's not youtr fault,Haruka-chan("Yes it is!")No it's not,if it wasn't for you I might've died from all those angry villagers.Don't blame yourself,it was those people who tried to seal you into an alabastor are at fault,so don't worry I'll help you by killing them all.Please don't cry anymore."I soothed her as she started calming down.

"Th...thank you,Naru-kun."she said calmly hugging him. "Don't worry I'll always be there for you."I said to her as she smiled.Soon we broke upart,and she frowned "Gomen nasai Naru-kun,but you have to wake up soon."she said and I nodded,albeit frowned but still nodded.

--Realworld and End of Naruto's POV--

While Naruto was talking to Kyuubi,the entire Namikaze family were waiting for him to wake up,though they were spying on his stuff,especially his journal,they read it and what it wrote shocked them:

_June 5th,Monday_

_I was again beaten after school,I don't know why though.I keep telling them that I'm not a moster but do they listen to me?No,they keep beating me!I'll show them,I'll show them all!By my hands Konoha will be destroyed forever!_(They gasp)

_I will kill those who hated and hitted me through my entire life,though I'm being conflicted on if I should really do,I mean some people were really good to me,like the Hyuuga,Uchiha,Inuzuka,Aburame,Yamanaka,and others.I'm confused.I'll think over it once I find out the truth.But I have a feeling that my father is apart of this_(Minato gulps)_.I'll find about this later._

_Namikaze Naruto_

They look at each other(minus Sonia who was watching her brother)with a twinge of guilt.But they were out of their guilt when they heard something that shocked them all with happiness.

"Na'uto-niichans awake!"Sonia cried out happily,they soon went ran to the room,to see Naruto awake with his wounds healed. "W...what happened,where am I!?" He cried out forgetting where he was.

"You're home sweetie."Kushina said still concerned. Now they were scared,did Naruto have amnesia?The had their answer.

"Kaa-chan, tou-san,baa-chan,jii-san,imouto-chan."he said with no emotion shown.They were scared, "Nii-chan,you okay?"Sonia said scaredly of her brother,he scowled at her making her tear up,he was scaring her.

"Get out,now!"he snapped at her as she ran away from Naruto's room whle everybody were shocked,he never snapped at her before, "Naru-chan, I think you should owe Sonia an apology,right this instant!"Kushina scolded Naruto,but shot her a death glare.

"Heh,you know what _mother_,you don't have authority over me because you and _father_ are to blame for my misfortune,I know about the Kyuubi sealed in me(they gasp)ah yes you're surprised that I know the Kyuubi is in me,well it's thanks to the Sandiame and you _faher_ for giving it to me.But as I grew up,did I ever get protection from you,No!You left me aside for Sonia,who you pampered while I grew up beaten every fucking day,I hate you guys now,Kakashi-niisan,Obaachan,and jii-san are the only ones who took care of me,and niisan said this 'those who break the rules are trash...but those who abandon someone else is worse than trash',so congratulations you two are now wosre than trash!"Naruto said evilly as he left the house.

--Outside the House--

"The totally deserved it,after what they did to me!"He said leaving the house. But then a cloud of smoke appeared to show Haruka in her kimono, "I think you went to far Naru-kun."she frowned as he smirked.

"Well it's true though,you would do the same as well if you were me."he retorted as she pouted cutely, "Touche' Naru-kun."she said as she hugged his arm,while he blushed but casted that aside.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?"She asked while he looked concerned "How am I going to tell my friends about you?"he said scared that they may abandon him just like the others.She frowned and started thinking that too.

They hoped it would go all right.

--Inside the House--

After the fight with Naruto,said boy's parents were sad,though Kushina was crying and Minato was looking at the ground sadly and were thinking about what the last few words Naruto said before leaving.

_Congratulations you're worse than trash!_

What have they done?They need to apologize before it's too late.

--

First chapter is done,man that was awesome that Naruto insulted his parents like that!Here are the Pairings in the harem,hell I'll make it a big harem if I'm or you're lucky enough.

Naruto:  
Yugito,Hinata(Don't like,then tough shit),an Uchiha OC(Female),and Fem.Kyuubi

Sasuke:  
Fem.Haku,Karin,Temari,and Sakura(depends,your choice)

Gaara:  
Matsuri,Hana,Tayuya,and OC

Kiba:  
Ino,OC,and Kin

Translations:

Mokuton:Wood Release  
Hime:Princess  
Suiton:Water Release  
Raiton:Lightning Release  
Hiraishin no Justu:Flying Thunder God  
Shikotsumyaku:Corpse Bone Pulse  
Socchi:Son  
Nii-chan/Aniki:Older brother  
Baa-chan:Grandma  
Jii-san:Grandpa  
Tou-san: Father  
Kaa-chan:Mother  
Imouto:Little sister

Preview:

_"I can't believe this, you of all people."Neji said,and then he and Sasuke and Gaara screamed..._

Tune in next time!And review people,also flames are welcomed!


End file.
